


Lie with me

by exosquiche (Exosquiche)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exosquiche/pseuds/exosquiche
Summary: The greatest testament of their relationship was when Minseok decided to leave all of this behind. Baekhyun agreed with him no questions asked. Ready to follow him wherever. But when you're in so deep in the business it's hard to just get up and leave with no consequences.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 6





	1. Don't Save Me

Red, all he sees is red, all he feels is red. He can't distinguish if it's the fire in front of his eyes or his soul that's making him feel that way but he forces, pushes and tries to scream his way through. All his might, all his strength is not enough, will not be enough. He watches the smoke rise, the sirens ring, the wood burn, the smell of burning hovering around him. He struggles more, thrashes around. He feels arms wrapped around him as he wrangles to be free. He feels another heartbeat on his chest, a soft caress on his back. As he melts back into reality, the present, the safety and the comfort. "It's fine. You're ok. You're fine." A sleepy voice says to him. He holds on tight instead of struggling burying his face into his neck as his heartbeat comes back to normal. He can feel wetness on his eyelashes as tears drop to the skin holding onto him.  
"Minseok, " He chokes out, a cry for help, for comfort.  
"I'm right here, " He gives a peck on his forehead. Still not letting go.  
"I'm sorry" Baekhyun lets go of Minseok's lose grip on him.  
" Don't be, "  
"But I am, "  
"Well you shouldn't be, " Baekhyun examines Minseok.  
"No you didn't hurt me, " Minseok provides. Baekhyun holds his face in his hands rubbing his eyes.  
"Ugh every time, "  
"You have no control over it Baekhyun it's fine, "  
"It isn't fine! You shouldn't have to deal with this! I should do better! Know better! "  
"Baekhyun... "  
"I could hurt you Minseok why do you do this? "  
"Because I want to help you and I know how to do it without getting hurt, "  
"That doesn't mean I couldn't–"   
"That's enough for tonight. Please don't feel guilty. I did it because I wanted to. Not because I have to. If I was forced I wouldn't do it anyways, "   
"I don't deserve you Minseok, "  
"You do. You deserve every bit of me because you love me more than anyone could ever have or anyone ever will. This is nothing, you hear that loud and clear? "  
"Yes."  
"Good now come here" Minseok cups his face and gives him a short kiss.  
" Stay with me. "

Morning comes too early or not soon enough. Baekhyun doesn't know which is it. Minseok sleeps on his chest blissful and so beautiful. He barely got any sleep but it's nothing new. Conscience is something Baekhyun developed a little later than others and when he did it made his universe fall apart. Minseok is the only one holding it together for who knows how long. Yet the life of crime hasn't left him. He didn't just escape to come to a fairytale life. It was hard and it still is. Baekhyun thinks of all the innocent lives he could've spared or saved. All the blood on his hands which will never be wiped. Not from his memory at least. So he starts a new day with his Tor browser, a new client request.  
Phoenix: name: Yi Geon  
Age: 32 Address: 4th floor, house 331, road 6, techno, Seoul, Korea. The advance is already in your account. Make it painful.  
Snakebbh: I'll do research on the guy and get back to you.

Baekhyun lays back on the bed after typing out a response. He looks at the ceiling unmoving. It's been a while since they've been to Korea. Minseok absolutely despises everything there. He cringes when Baekhyun mentions his client.  
" I'm gonna pretend like that doesn't exist"  
"Minseok–"  
"Ok ok not like I have a choice to not follow you, "  
"But you do have a choice, "  
"Haha no," Minseok says with a glare. "Anyways shooting practice at 4pm today before we head out tomorrow morning. Can't do that in Seoul so might as well. "  
"Right, " Minseok looks at the ground a little lost.   
" It's gonna be fine. We're not kids anymore. "  
"I know"  
"Then? "  
"It hurts to see people, " Minseok closes his eyes shut trying to clear his thoughts from the disgust and horror he feels inside.  
" We're hated there, "  
"Yeah but as long as we have each other, " At that Baekhyun holds Minseok by his shoulders.  
" Do you think they still blame us? "   
"I'm sure they do," Baekhyun laughs half heartedly


	2. Must We Keep Running?

Baekhyun leaves, leaving Minseok alone with his thoughts. He stares at his screen, he has a plan, he has his research. Yet writing isn't easy when you have too many thoughts racing through your head. Memories passing by as if they happened yesterday. Picking at the scars, reopening them to have a glance is a thing Minseok does but not proudly. He still remembers the first taste of freedom he had. How he thought it was done. That they were free to go wherever, stay how they like. Hold onto some of the childlike joy that they craved for so long. Not this. Running from country to country and city to city. Sometimes he feels more trapped like this than he had felt being a part of the mafia. Yet constantly watching children be abused, be exposed to all of this. Hell dragging these kids to the same fate as them is something Minseok can never get back to. It makes his stomach churn, makes him want to remove himself from this earth. And maybe he would've done it, if he was alone. Baekhyun with all his light and darkness is something Minseok wants to keep. And he will keep it even if it destroys him in the process and he has no doubt Baekhyun would do the same. He laughs a little at that.  
"Like he hasn't already done that, " He says to himself.

The air is thick around him, with the smell of gunpowder lingering around as Minseok focuses on the moving target in front of him. Shooting multiple rounds, he gets tapped on the shoulder by Baekhyun who gives him a thumbs up. He takes off his headphones and hears Baekhyun say " Amazing as always. You'd have a career in ICFF if not for –"  
"Do you need a mic? " Baekhyun laughs.  
"No, but let's go home to pack. "   
"We're leaving early? "  
"Yeah I wanna let anxiety brew inside me for a bit, " He says, it's not the weirdest thing Baekhyun has said but it has an edge which makes Minseok furrow his eyebrows. He gets lead into the car.  
"They found out, " He says as he starts the engine.   
Minseok stays silent. He looks around but tries to stay calm. Baekhyun takes a dark unfamiliar road the city lights brightening up the sky makes the stars invisible, he stops in front of a hotel. He passes the reception and goes to a door and unlocks it. Minseok sees the plain walls, a bed in the midst of the emptiness. It looks like an apocalypse bunker and it's all unfamiliar to him but again he's been away from all this for a while now to keep track.  
"You think the client did this"  
"Hmm not really. Travelling by air has it's cons doesn't it." Minseok rolls his eyes.  
"So what you want to take the train from here to Korea? "  
"I don't know Minseok. But we can't stay in this city anymore. " Baekhyun hears his phone vibrate  
"its an unknown number" he picks it up and replies with a few hums. Minseok stares at him unblinking.   
"My client called. He said his daughter will be going to Korea in a private jet tomorrow at 2pm. That we should travel with her. "  
"Alright then, "

Minseok feels himself relax a little. He sits down on the bed. Baekhyun pulls out two suitcases from under the bed; propping them against the wall. He lies down next to Minseok. His legs hanging free from the corner of the bed.  
"My back fucking hurts" Minseok caresses his stomach  
"I know you want to sleep and so do I but we should eat something. " His stomach rumbles at that and he groans then gets up. They eat and soon sleep. Well at least try to. The looming dread of someone malicious knocking on their door keeps them alert even when their brains and bodies are tired.


	3. Some Things Do Change

The sun hits Baekhyun's face as the rays peak from the curtain making him squint. Minseok is sleeping peacefully curled up next to him. He looks at his phone which reads 3am. A full 6 hours of night sleep is a new record for him. He gets up and checks his phone. It shows an unread text message which just gives him the location and time of the flight. 

Wasting hours doing nothing is something an insomniac usually have figured out. Baekhyun was no exception to this. It's soon 8am and they're ready for the drive to the airport. Upon reaching there they come out of their car to see a pink jet. Climbing up the stairs Baekhyun sees a girl dressed in all pastel pink that matches her hair. She looks like a doll with inhuman long lashes and the smallest plump lips. He'd think she was one if he didn't notice her breathing and moving.  
"No guns, " She says in a low voice. She blinks and waits, like she's waiting for him to give her candy. "Why? " Baekhyun manages to speak, finding his voice.  
"I don't like them, " Baekhyun pulls out his weapon and she cringes. " To the bodyguard, " She points a finger towards the guy standing behind them. Baekhyun hands the guy his gun and the girl moves and let's Baekhyun enter but stops Minseok,   
"You too, good sir, " She smiles in such a way that it doesn't reach her eyes.  
Minseok does the same as Baekhyun without any questions. The interior of the Jet is also pink but it's a darker shade than the exterior. There are only 6 seats divided in 2 columns and 3 rows. The girl sits crosslegged in the first row, unwraps a lollipop and sucks on it. Baekhyun and Minseok take a seat beside each other behind her. She seems comfortable but they're not.  
"What's your name? " Baekhyun asks, his curiosity getting the better of him,   
"My name is Lolita, " She says in a higher pitch than what they heard her speak in first. She turns her seat 180° facing Baekhyun straight on. She gives him another smile, unblinking.  
"Daddy bought me boy toys? "  
She tilts her head like a puppy.  
"No he didn't." Minseok supplies. Baekhyun too dumbstruck to reply as she stares at him straight on.  
"Oh okay, " Lolita looks at the ground.  
"I'm not supposed to play with boys. Because my heart belongs to daddy, "   
"Min,–" Baekhyun starts but gets cut off by Lolita who holds Baekhyun's hands. " I like you a lot, " She provides excitedly. Baekhyun pulling his hands away, standing up and so does Minseok. "Gentlemen please take your seats. I'm sorry if I frightened you. " She says as she fixes her seat to face the front of the jet. The two of them look at each other for a bit and take their seats. Baekhyun types a message on his phone which causes Minseok's phone to ping. He opens it to see  
B: Minseok what the fuck is going on.  
M: I don't know you tell me.  
B: uh...  
M: hmmm I just wanna be 100 feet away from this girl.  
B: yeah...  
M:????  
B: nothing  
M: stop being vague  
B: she looks like she's in trouble  
M: and???  
B: ok yeah and nothing  
M: I know you're curious but this isn't gonna be your new project.  
B: it isn't.  
M: good

Lolita stays silent for most of the flight. She offers them things that they mostly reject. Including candy and toys.  
"I think my teddy likes Min. Don't you teddy?" She giggles to herself. Not being influenced much by their distaste. They land in a few hours. Lolita rushing out first, her pencil high heels clanking against the metal of the stairs. She almost throws herself to a man standing there waiting for her.  
"Daddy!" She shrieks out as both Baekhyun and Min walk down the stairs.  
" My not boy toys are so beautiful! Oh daddy can I please have them? " Baekhyun feels Minseok tense up and rubs a soothing hand on his back.  
"Stop playing with them, Lolita. " Phoenix laughs at her. She pouts a little and breaks out into a smile  
"It's fun though."  
"I'm sure it is. But you may get in trouble, young lady, "  
"Oh I would never. You know I'm your good girl, "  
" Don't mind her too much she's young and likes trouble, " He says.  
" Yes, I figured. " Baekhyun says this time and watches Lolita smirk from the corner of his eye.  
" I won't waste your time anymore. The body guard will take you to your hotel and I hope you remember our deal? "  
"Yes," Baekhyun replies.

The drive there was uneventful. They get checked into a luxurious hotel. Baekhyun immediately jumps on the bed and Minseok sits beside him "We're here huh? " Minseok speaks after what feels like hours.  
"We have to plan to go somewhere else as soon as I'm done here "  
"What about Turkey? "  
"Anywhere you like Minseok"  
"Is that so? "  
"Yes even to the depths of hell, "   
"Cheesy, " Minseok lies down beside Baek running his hands through his hair. Baekhyun holds his hands and kisses it then places it on his chest.  
" I want to call Junmyeon. " Minseok says a little hesitant.  
"I don't have to tell you why that's a bad idea. " Baekhyun smiles looking at the ceiling.  
" True. But you know I'll do it regardless, " Minseok reaches for his phone to call his best friend. The friend he hasn't talked to in years because Minseok and Baekhyun have been running for so long. Minseok still remembers the day Junmyeon said he could never leave all of these people and how selfish Minseok and Baekhyun were to leave. Junmyeon didn't stop them nor did he let them get caught but Minseok assumes that Junmyeon probably doesn't count him as a friend anymore but something in him tells him to call.  
"Hello" Junmyeon says nonchalantly. Minseok doesn't know what to say he croaks out after a few seconds  
"How have you been Myeon?"  
"Minseok?" He hears the confusion on the other side, can almost imagine his gaze.  
"It's been so long" Minseok continues.  
" Yes, you really like getting me in trouble don't you Min? "  
Minseok laughs,

"Can't a friend just call? " He can feel words getting stuck in his throat, so many things he wants to say   
how are you, how are the kids but nothing comes out.   
Baekhyun sits up watching him contemplate so disturbed, his eyebrows furrowed.  
He gets up and hugs Minseok as he still has the phone to his ear. Junmyeon hangs up the call first and Minseok holds on to Baekhyun. Baekhyun pulls away and kisses his forehead and pulls him in for another hug and Minseok pulls him in tighter.


	4. Would You Be My Baby Tonight?

What is comfort? Somewhere or with someone that you can be yourself with. The state of feeling at ease, when you're vulnerable and showing your true self to some degree. Everyone must have someone or something that they find comfort in. So that one can heal and recharge. Baekhyun's comfort was Minseok and Minseok's comfort was Baekhyun. Since they were children. Friends came and went but since they were orphaned it was always them against the world.  
They've risked their lives for each other countless numbers of times. Once they become older members of the mafia their skills got them better positions yet they never was any competition between them which was common and usually resulted in bloodshed, battles for power within the organization. "Soulmates" People called them. " The perfect harmony of Yin and Yang". Yet it wasn't always like that, being a gay couple in a place where toxic masculinity was prevalent wasn't easy for them. They have their own doubts that resulted in a lot of heartaches and heartbreaks. Sometimes even the smallest things exploded into fights and arguments. But they depended on each other so much that it barely left any scars.

The greatest testament of their relationship was when Minseok decided to leave all of this behind. Baekhyun agreed with him no questions asked. Ready to follow him wherever. But when you're in so deep in the business it's hard to just get up and leave with no consequences. Chen called them crazy, about them choosing to ruin their entire lives instead of just staying in this community, among their peers that they've built a partnership with. The amount of power they held to make or break people.   
"It's ridiculous" He screamed.

Junmyeon looked down at his feet not wanting to confront his best friend.   
"Best of luck" He said patting Baekhyun's shoulder. That was it. The last time they met Junmyeon.

So after 5 years, Minseok saw him with a pleasant surprise too. A bubbly young girl in his lap, clinging onto him while he attends people in suits and ties. He offers them smiles and champagne as they all walk on the red carpet. The little girl looking at the golden chandeliers but then again laying her head on Junmyeon. Her pink tutu making her look like the prettiest flower. Minseok couldn't help smiling to himself as Baekhyun touched his shoulder pulling him back to why they came here. Baekhyun is dressed formally and quite uptight which seems a little unusual.   
"Where's your rings Hyunnie? " Baekhyun just smiles in response, smoothes a hand through Minseok's suit.   
" You look gorgeous that's all that matters. You've been staring at them for a while though" Minseok brings his gaze at the ground a little embarrassed.   
"I miss Jun too, " Baekhyun murmurs. "We're here for something else though. The reunion will have to wait, "

ah yes that. The only reason they're at this grand party is for the mission nothing else. Luxury got tiring for both of them when they realized it's hard to find any sense of realness here. As much as Minseok enjoys a drink every now and then Baekhyun's distaste for it made Minseok follow suit and he hasn't had a drop since then. So Minseok was shocked when Baekhyun gave him a flute of champagne. He held it in his hands and kept flickering his eyes between Baekhyun and the glass.   
"I know you're a little stressed, " Minseok laughs at that. Baekhyun flashes him a grin too. Soon after they hear a piano start to play. A smooth baritone voice sings love me tender while the piano accompanies. Minseok holds out his hand and Baekhyun grabs it and is lead to an emptier space. They dance slowly mostly just enjoying each other's company. The song ends and they slowly move apart clapping along with the crowd. A scream is heard from somewhere. Baekhyun and Minseok head out to check the origin of the commotion

" I can't fucking believe that bitch would do this! " Lolita screams at the top of her lungs.   
" Daddy's gift is ruined now because you, " She snaps her fingers pointing at the valet.   
"You decided to fuck up. " Onlookers crowded around her. She steps back a little from the guy.   
"You're lucky it's just me," She mumbles turning to go to the event. The guy says something under his breath and Lolita whips her head back grabs him by the throat and pushes him in a way that his back hits the car. Baekhyun steps in, holding her by her shoulders,   
"let go, " He says and her grip loosens up. She let's go, relaxes, taking in a deep breath she apologizes to everyone standing around.   
" Thank you, " She says in a low voice seemingly a bit too soft for someone who held a guy by the throat a few seconds ago. Minseok has been watching all this happen and he finally voices out,   
" You should go cool down Lolita. Baekhyun let's go inside, " Unintended irritation can be heard in his voice.   
"I'm sorry Minnie. I'm gonna go up and meet daddy and I think he's gonna want to see you both soon? " She questions but it doesn't seem like she's expecting an answer. She walks inside with a quick pace and Baekhyun stands in front of Minseok.  
"I don't think she's bad, "   
"Nor do I but it's not our problem to deal with, " Minseok says while waving a hand at him.


	5. Fleur-De-Lis

Junmyeon steps out to where Baekhyun and Minseok are. Late to the commotion which is, non existent now.  
"Baekhyun! Minseok! Did not expect to see you here. Well I heard you tried to come to Korea but then you cancelled your tickets haha, " Junmyeon says like it's the morning news. The couple look at each other. Formal Junmyeon is very uncanny to them.  
"Is that your kid? " Baekhyun asked  
"Ah Lilly no she's really close to me though. Mr Yi Geon suddenly had to attend something so he left her with me. The nanny is nearby but Lilly doesn't seem to want to part with me, "  
"You work for Yi Geon now? " Minseok asks this time.   
"No, we signed a treaty with them. After you two left EXO had to change their entire structure and the way we worked. Yi Geon and we had a common goal; to take down Phoenix, "  
"You're really giving us a lot of information here, " Baekhyun says sceptically. Junmyeon laughs confidently like he doesn't care.   
"It doesn't matter. Everyone knows even Phoenix himself, " Lilly shifts a little to look at Minseok and Baekhyun. She leans towards Baekhyun making grabby hands. "Wow she seems to like you, " Junmyeon smiles and let's Baekhyun hold her. Baekhyun plays with her and makes her giggle. Junmyeon's phone starts ringing and he leaves to attend the call.  
"Don't make her laugh too much Baek, " And as soon as Minseok says that Lilly pukes on Baekhyun. Minseok runs in and gets a towel from one of the waiters, cleans Lilly and takes her in his lap.  
"I'm sorry Minnie" Baekhyun says laughing a little embarrassed.  
"Go and clean yourself at the bathroom and I'll go search for Junmyeon, "

Baekhyun enters the restroom and looks at himself in the mirror. Washing his suit as best as he can and he hears noises in one of the stalls. Moans to be more exact. He tries to mind his own business and leave as soon as he can but then he hears the name Lolita and curiousity gets the better of him. He leaves but stays around outside of the restroom waiting for them to come out.

When they do step out Lolita greets Baekhyun with a smile. Baekhyun notices how disheveled they look even though they tried to somewhat fix their appearance.  
"So this is Mr Yi Geon. He's the one who arranged the party today," Baekhyun gives a polite nod.  
" Oops I never asked your name. But he's a new recruit"  
"I'm Baekhyun, " They shake their hands.  
"Baekhyun. Your name sounds familiar, " The guy denotes.  
" A lot of Baekhyuns in this industry? " The guy laughs.  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I'll be heading to the main event now. "  
Lolita was about to follow the guy when Baekhyun stops her.  
"What's going on? " Lolita innocently blinks.  
"What? "  
" Cut the crap I heard you both, " Lolita rolls her eyes and tries to avoid him but he doesn't let her leave. Lolita searches for something in the folds of her dress.  
"You got a fag? "  
She asks. Baekhyun narrows his eyes a little intrigued. She pulls out a pack and a lighter from her bra. Offers Baekhyun one which he refuses and lights a cigarette.  
"Why do you care? Just because I fancied you doesn't mean you need to keep tabs on how many dicks I suck or whose dick I suck, "  
" Well your dad should care at least. "  
"You're not my father. Nor are you my lover. Don't get in my business, " She says as she puffs more smoke in his face.  
" You're right. You're just pathetic. Trying to help you will get me in more trouble than I need, " Baekhyun says coldly. Lolita just smirks and walks off. Baekhyun hears his phone ring,  
"Baekhyun where are you? I can't find Junmyeon, " Minseok says from the other side.  
"I'm coming. I found the target. I'll come to you when the job is done and then we can leave together, "

"What about Lilly? Also didn't Phoenix ask us to meet him? "

" I feel like there's something wrong here Minseok I'll leave right after being done with the job. Leave Lilly with someone and tell them you'll come back soon and stay outside the building or in the car. 

"We're leaving right after do you hear me? "

"What's wrong Baekhyun? " Minseok gets a little worried.  
"I'll let you know when we meet ok? Stay safe please. " Baekhyun hangs up. Goes to search for Yi Geon now. He finds the guy looking at himself in one of the hallway mirrors. Baekhyun is ready with his mask and gloves. He had studied up on the CCTV of the event hall beforehand. He's fast and swift doing this job so many times that he has lost count at this point. He knocks him unconscious by hitting his jaw, ties his limbs and mouth then injects venom in his vein. He leaves the body there. He puts his mask and gloves in his pocket then runs outside and calls Minseok.

"Where are you? "  
"In the car, "  
"Alright I'm coming, "

Baekhyun sees Minseok in the passenger seat with Lilly.  
"Why did you? Ok no time let's go, "  
"Baekhyun you're gonna tell me what the fuck is going on right now, "

Baekhyun speeds not replying or listening at all. Minseok hears a huge boom the impact of which rattles their car window like it's liquid and it all happens too fast. Lilly starts crying and Minseok cradles her.  
"Did the whole building just? "  
"Yes Minseok. I saw Jongdae there and you know Jongdae doesn't join missions unless something is about to blow up, "  
"Fuck... Baekhyun, "  
"Why did you bring Lilly? " Baekhyun says while dialing up Sehun on Bluetooth in the car.  
"Hello? " A sleepy voice is heard from the other side.  
"Come to luhan's hospital, "  
"Wha what Baekhyun are you ok?  
" No I'm not ok. Rush your way down here. It's an emergency. "  
"Ok I'm coming, "  
" You think they bugged her? You seriously think Junmyeon would do that,"  
"Minseok... " Baekhyun changes gears harshly.  
"He's EXO's leader before he's our friend, " He continues.  
"Before anything really. Think about it. Why would he not bug her? "  
Minseok slouches in his seat, Lilly a little calmer than before gripping onto his suit. So oblivious to what happened. Minseok plants a kiss on her forehead hugging her close to his chest.  
"I want to keep her, "  
" Don't be ridiculous, "  
"I'm not being ridiculous. I dont want her ending up like us,"  
"If she stays with us she'll either be dead or be like us, "  
" I will give her a good future, "  
"She can have a good future in a foster home. We'll put her up for adoption, "  
"Baekhyun, "  
"Minseok, "  
"You're not ready, "  
Baekhyun stops the car. They wordlessly step inside the hospital and walk right into Luhan's chamber.


	6. I Don't Expect Compassion From Everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you tired? I can feel  
> through all frustrations, I wish   
> Our eyes still sparkle
> 
> Who says it was too crazy  
> I used to refraining from opening up about my feelings  
> Every story has two sides  
> Letting go of the past  
> Yet the love will be cherished" -Nature, Lu Han

Baekhyun walks with long strides, the smell of antiseptic and medicine makes him a little uncomfortable. He walks in the chamber like he owns the place. Luhan is in his lab coat holding a board in one hand and a pen in the other visibly groans,   
" Yes of course an uninvited chaos, " Baekhyun grins,  
"I know you missed me, "  
"No I didn't, stay away. You're lucky you're Min's spouse or I'd have you blacklisted like your old partners in crime, " The patient in the room coughs to show he's still here. Luhan walks out dragging Baekhyun with him.  
"What's the deal? "  
" I'm sorry you've mispronounced hi, how are you? "  
"Hi what's your bullshit for the month? "  
"Someone looks irritated. Do you have less hands on deck, "  
"That's not why you came here, "  
"No, "  
"Then exp-"  
Minseok comes in with Lilly and Luhan gives a puzzled look.  
"Uh what the fuck? "  
"Can you do a check up on her? For signs of bruising or irritation? Or maybe an x ray? We think someone might have put a tracker on her and we need it removed. Baekhyun already called Sehun to deactivate the device in case it's found, "  
Minseok says a little breathless.  
"Ok Minseok I'll call a nurse right now you two should come to my chamber after I'm done with this patient, "  
Minseok hands the child to the nurse and sighs, his shoulders sag as he looks emotionally exhausted from all that has happened today. He should think about Junmyeon but he doesn't and focuses first on the task at hand. Baekhyun pulls him close and rests his head on his shoulder as they wait. Luhan comes out soon, pinching bridge of nose clearly exhausted and not ready to deal with more trouble. He let's them come in and sits beside Minseok  
"I missed you Baozi, " Minseok smiles at the endearment. Luhan has been calling him Baozi since they were in the same university. Every member of EXO had degrees from China in various subjects for the benefit of the group. Minseok struggled in a foreign country and Luhan helped him alot when Baekhyun wasn't there since he went to the different university.  
"I missed you too Lulu, "  
"I missed you three deer boy, " Baekhyun chimed in. He got to know about Luhan from Minseok and Minseok always pointed out how similar they both were. It's probably why they're always at each other's neck. Luhan completely ignores the nickname looks at Minseok questioning about the child they brought in.  
"It's a long story"  
"Explain it in short"  
" Baekhyun got hired to kill her father, "  
"Woah ok and you guys took in the kid? "  
"Not exactly, " Baekhyun answers this time.  
"Alright dinner at my place I can see this story needs a few hours to make sense, "  
"Yeah thank you, "  
"Don't be ridiculous Min, "  
Luhan hands Baekhyun a bottle of water. Baekhyun gratefully takes it and gulps down water.  
"I get you both are used to these stuff but damn you look like a wreck, "  
"Haven't been to Korea in a while the pollution is getting to me, " Baekhyun takes off his jacket and min does the same.  
"You both relax, get something from the cafeteria. I'll leave early today in an hour or so and we can go to my place then, "  
"What about Lilly? " Minseok asks  
"She'll be fine here. When's Sehun coming?"  
"Let me call him again, " Baekhyun says while pulling out his phone.  
"Yeah I'm outside the building which floor are you both on? "  
"First floor. Just ask for Luhan if you forgot where the chamber is. "  
"Ok" Sehun disconnects and arrives a few seconds later with messy bed hair and a laptop.  
"I thought you lost a leg or something. "  
" It's worse, "  
"Worse? "  
"Yep, we saved a kid from an explosion and think there may be a tracker on her body, "  
"Ok yeah definitely worse, "  
"How do we check for it? "  
"Well the most reasonable answer is an x ray of course. I feel like it may be on her hand usually that's where the microchip is implanted but I may be wrong, "  
The nurse walks in with Lilly and hands her to Baekhyun.  
"Her full body xray is done, the endoscopy is tomorrow and I'll give you the reports in 72 hours"  
Sehun raises an eyebrow at that and stares at Baekhyun. Baekhyun checks the girl's hands and says  
"Sehun take a look, " Sehun gets close.  
"Mhmmm yeah guess we won't need that endoscopy or the report, "

"The surgery is gonna be painful though. Are you two gonna keep the kid? I don't see any reason to not to give her up for foster care"

"I guess it's just that we need to discuss, "  
Sehun laughs  
"I can't believe you're actually considering it, "  
"It's a lot more complicated than that, "  
"Complicated or not Baekhyun, you both are a hazard to her life. She's better off without being in your vicinity. The rest is up to you both, "  
Baekhyun stays silent.  
"I can't believe I'm gonna become an uncle, "  
"Oh fuck off, "  
"Anyways let me know when the chip is taken out. I'll disable it and see if I can get any info from it. For now I'll go back to my cave, " Sehun says yawning a little. "Hackers are always up at night it's-" Sehun loses his train of thought.  
"Ok. Thank you again for coming at my call hunnie, "  
"It's no big deal. Anything for my hyungs," He winks and leaves.  
"He's so silly, " Minseok talks for the first time in a while.  
"Let's go to the cafeteria, " Baekhyun says and hands the baby to the waiting nurse. Luhan must've told her that she'll be staying here and for that they're grateful.

Luhan comes to them after a while and puts his head on the table.  
"I am so tired, "  
"We can see that, " Minseok says and massages his shoulders. Baekhyun is sipping on his coffee and reading something while the TV at the cafeteria plays the news about the explosion. Luhan looks up to the TV and sighs already knowing.  
"Let's just go home, " He says getting up.


	7. At The EXO HQ

Junmyeon pressed the button on the elevator to the 3rd floor. He walked looking straight ahead towards a black door that has Chanyeol's name engraved on a gold plaque. He knocked on it thrice and got no response so he decided to open the door which was unlocked. A figure wearing all black was lying down on the desk with 4 screens in front of them showing different maps, letters and number. Junmyeon walked up to the person and placed a hand on their shoulder. A muffled whine was heard from them. Junmyeon shook them a little harder this time and Chanyeol lifted his head up. His glasses askew, he tries to compose himself looking a little miserable being awaken like this.  
" A gig again? " Junmyeon asked with a smile. Chanyeol nodded and looked at him blinking to clear his vision.  
" Find out the location of tracker 1174"  
Chanyeol turned to him screen typing on the keyboard shortcuts pulling up screens despite his cloudy mind from the lack of sleep.  
Junmyeon walked up to the intercom and ordered 2 americanos and 2 club sandwiches.  
"Chanyeol do you want anything else?"  
"No, that's enough, "  
Junmyeon sat down beside him and Chanyeol faces him after a few seconds.  
" I told you to not get into these things haven't I? You love music I understand. But we have to be under the radar I-"  
" I'm tired Junmyeon. I'm tired of being stuck in a room burning my eyeballs in front of a screen. "  
"I haven't told you to stay locked up here. You chose this. I'm just saying you should be careful not to stand out in the public eye like this. You sound wonderful I have heard it myself. You'll gain more popularity and then what? You're gonna have to cut it all off because you can't get in the industry, "  
"The tracker is at square hospital I'm sending u the coordinates on your phone, "  
"Thank you Chanyeol, "  
Junmyeon checks his phone that pings and they hear a knock on the door signalling the arrival of their food. Kyungsoo enters the room with the trolley.  
" A surprise seeing you here kyungsoo, " Junmyeon said.   
"I was in the kitchen and heard you ordered from Chanyeol's room so I decided to drop by, "  
"Oh by the way Jongdae was asking if you're done with the VBIED he's excited to test it out, "  
"Yeah I'm having some problems with that. I um burnt my skin nothing too major don't worry. I'll hopefully be done within 3 days or so. Tell him sorry I didn't check my phone because I was worried about this, "  
"It's fine, Soo. Don't push yourself, " Chanyeol chimed in. He looked a little better as he started sipping on his coffee.  
"Yeah take a break if it gets too much, "  
"Breaks are worse than working, it makes me feel more suffocated knowing how limited my world is, "  
Kyungsoo said in almost a mechanical manner.   
Junmyeon takes a deep breath and makes a call to Tao,   
"Erase the footage of me and Kyungsoo being in Yeol's room, "  
"Alright, "  
"How's the rest of the building? "  
"Everything seems to be normal for now. The bosses haven't checked the cameras in a while but I'm glad you're taking precautions, "  
"Hmm let me know if anything unusual takes place, "  
"Will do, "  
He then calls Yixing to go to the location tracked by Chanyeol. 

Yixing is their most skilled sniper alongside Minseok who left their side. He's very patient but not being able to finish anything makes him frustrated. Him and Baekhyun used to be great friends because of their perseverance and passion about anything. 

Yixing arrives at the location and enters the building only to be stopped by the security guards saying he's been blacklisted from the hospital.   
'Of course they won't just let me waltz in without securing their location. ' he thinks to himself. 

They could probably deal with this by causing a commotion but the recently done attack along with this creates a chance of law enforcements getting involved. Yixing tells Junmyeon as such and he just responds with a  
"hmm come back to the HQ then, "

Yixing doesn't feel good wasting his time at a location that he can't even infiltrate. He tries to pull up blueprints for the building for any other entrances but gives up seeing they're locked up.   
He gets a coffee and drives off back to the HQ to report. Frustration from failure makes him uneasy but the fact that he has to go and hunt down his best friend doesn't help. He turns on music to relax, moving further and further away from the location of his unsuccessful mission.


	8. You shouldn't have said that

The drive to Luhan's home was fairly quiet. Luhan driving while Minseok and Baekhyun were in the backseat dissociating from the world for the most part. Luhan could see how tired they were so he decided not to push them to talk yet. He was mentally planning for a hot shower and then dinner with them. He has an older lady taking care of his house who cooks for him as well. They pull up at his place and walk in as Luhan unlocks the door for his friends. Baekhyun lays down on the first soft surface he notices in the house. Minseok sits beside his head and Luhan goes straight to the bathroom for a shower. 

" It's been such a long day, "  
Minseok says while running his hand through Baekhyun's hair  
" Yeah my head is so cluttered, "  
Luhan comes to the room and throws towels and clothes their way   
"Go take a shower and separately please, " Luhan sighs a little his whole demeanour is tired.   
" Oh you shouldn't have said that, " Minseok laughs a little, Baekhyun smirks from his position and sits up tilting his head.   
" That was not a challenge just don't fuck in my house I don't wanna hear it, " Luhan rolls his eyes putting his hands on his hips.   
Baekhyun quietly gets up and goes into the room and minseok follows behind him. Baekhyun undresses first and then starts doing the same to Minseok before he takes a breath to interrupt him as he works the buttons Baekhyun shoots him a look and smiles softly continuing.   
" I don't wanna hear luhan screaming at 11pm,"  
"Me neither, "  
" So, "  
"It's just a shower together Minseok, "  
Minseok chuckles, " Yeah right, "  
" I promise, " Baekhyun says removing his belt from the loops.   
"Ok I can do the rest you start the water, "  
Baekhyun walks into the bathroom looking at the products a bunch of head and shoulders shampoos and conditioners along with a mango scented shower gel. He pops the lid open and smells it when minseok walks in and turns on the shower checking the temperature with his feet.   
"Fruity shower gel but it's a shame that it's not strawberry, "  
Minseok takes the bottle from his hand takes a loofah and squeezes the liquid on it.   
Baekhyun takes the loofah from his hand and pulls him under the water with him. Minseok blinking from the sudden splashes of water. Baekhyun rubs the loofah on his chest moving slowly downwards and then up again. Minseok holds onto his shoulders staring at him as he continues his ministrations, intrigued at how long he will stop himself till he gives in. Baekhyun just hums as he puts his hand out for Minseok to hold it. He rubs his arms and places a kiss on his knuckles. Minseok pulls him in and kisses him eliciting a gasp from his mouth sucking and biting at his bottom lip, pulling at his hair a little. They disconnect, Minseok spitting out water from his mouth.   
"Tap water is disgusting here, "  
Baekhyun laughs at that. Minseok picks up the the loofah from the floor that Baekhyun had dropped. Pours some more of the mango scented product and starts rubbing Baekhyun's back   
" I missed you, " Minseok says without looking at him. They both finish up washing their hair wordlessly Minseok stepping out with a towel wrapped around his waist and then dresses in a yellow hoodie and sweat pants. He had to roll the pants because they were too long on him. Baekhyun came out drying his hair looking happy and refreshed. Hugging Minseok from his back who throws clothes at his face.   
"Don't be deer boy. One is enough, "  
"Don't be needy, "  
"You like it, " Baekhyun winks and releases Minseok who walks to the dining room.

The smell of bone broth boiling makes Minseok smile. He sees Luhan setting up the cutleries for all of them. The kitchen behind him is furnished well with black marble counter and table. Luhan set up many different cuts of meat, vegetables and ramen. Minseok pulls up a chair and Luhan sits directly opposite to him. Baekhyun joins them the next second beaming a little, drying his hair with a towel. He puts the towel on one of the other chairs and sits beside Minseok.   
"Hotpot! " Baekhyun exclaims grinning now. Both Luhan and Minseok stare at him for a bit.   
"You're awfully cheery for this hour of the night, "  
"I'm hungry and food makes me happy, " He says already picking up his chopsticks and putting a few pieces of meat in the broth. Minseok stirs it around. Luhan is the first to break the silence  
"So you guys wanna talk about how you got a child? "   
"We didn't get a child, " Baekhyun answers pointing his finger at Luhan.   
" We were on a mission, met with an old acquaintance at the site, they handed me Lily, Baekhyun did the dirty work, the building exploded and I refused to leave a child with no guardian there, " Minseok answered   
" Okay, I feel like even if I get more details I'll be confused as hell. Why are u both in Korea? "  
"For work, of course, " Baekhyun says.   
" Yeah right like I don't know how you two decided never to come back to Korea. "  
"Oh come on Lulu can't I just chill in my homeland for a bit? How's your hospital going? You look like you haven't slept in days! "  
" You're probably right. Everything has been very hectic due to the recent outbreak but I'm holding on, "  
" You know what you need? A date mmmm no someone to fuck, that's it! "  
"Baekhyun, " Minseok waves a piece of garlic at him.   
"Ahhh I'm right though. Look at how frustrated deer boy is, " Baekhyun pouts at Minseok crossing his arms and leaning back.   
Luhan opens his mouth to speak but they hear the doorbell ring, he gets up to open the door. Gesturing Minseok and Baekhyun to sit. 

He walks back to them after a while with a tall man right behind him carrying a big ginger cat.   
"This is Yifan. He's a music producer. One of my neighbors who I own a cat with, " Yifan gives them a polite smile holding the cat with both of his hands.   
"And these are my two friends Minseok and Baekhyun. They're just visiting Korea and will probably leave soon, "   
" Aww Lulu you don't want us here? " Baekhyun teases.   
The cat meows looking at Minseok.   
" Pebbles stays with Yifan during the day when I'm out and stays with me at night when Yifan works, "  
"Like how exes share custody of kids and oww, " Minseok flicks at Baekhyun's forehead before he can finish.   
Yifan lets pebbles down on the floor and the cat runs and jumps on Minseok's lap.   
" The cat whisperer, " Luhan laughs a little.   
Minseok pets the cat and it purrs settling more comfortably in his lap.   
"It was nice meeting you both, I'll be leaving now. " Yifan says bowing and taking his leave.   
Baekhyun pulls out his phone from his pocket and Luhan says  
"His stage name is Kris Wu and don't search for shit you don't wanna see, "  
"Ok relax Lu gege I won't let you in on the tea then, "  
"Tea? "  
"Never mind, " He pockets his phone and continues eating. Minseok stops petting myeon for a bit and asks Luhan if he can take Myeon.   
"He likes you more than me. He treats me like a roommate he dislikes, "  
Minseok laughs and gets up to wash his hands, sitting back down to eat. The cat stays with Luhan for a bit and then walks away to his room. After they're done eating and cleaning up, Luhan leads them to his spare room  
"If you need something I'll be in my room but I'm sure you know where things are since this house is pretty much still the same since you last visited, "   
Minseok hugs Luhan and Baekhyun hugs them both.   
"Thanks Lu. I don't know what I'd do without you. " Luhan smiles into the hug, Baekhyun sways a little. They break away and Luhan turns to leave.   
Baekhyun cups his cheeks pulls Minseok in for a quick kiss grinning from ear to ear. Minseok looks at him confused.   
"I'm just glad you're mine, "


	9. Murmurs in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a filler chapter you can skip it. All you need to know is they're gonna be at Lolita's birthday party next chapter. First portion of this chapter is smut, second portion is fluff. Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta @AryaOrson on Twitter and ao3~

Minseok wakes up to white and black dots blurring his eyes. He blinks to clear up his vision, and registers a black haired baekhyun curled up beside him right under his chin. He runs his hand through Baekhyun's hair, realising he himself is sweating from both of their body heat. He adjusts the blanket a little to a cooler side and notices Baekhyun's grip on his shirt. It's rare for Minseok to be up first, usually Baekhyun can't sleep and greets him with eager eyes and a soft smile. Morning-Baekhyun is so mellow that he feels like a dream to Minseok. Minutes pass and Minseok decides to finally get up for his morning routine- washing his face and brushing his teeth. When he's back in the room, Baekhyun is sitting up and as soon as he notices Minseok he makes grabby hands towards him, silently asking for hugs and kisses.  
"Go brush first, " Minseok says with his hoarse voice.  
"But kisses-"   
"Brush first, then kisses," Minseok says but still kisses his forehead to motivate him. By the time Baekhyun gets back he doesn't stop himself and sits on Minseok's lap, kissing him as Minseok slowly sets the pace to please Baekhyun. Running his hands up and down Baekhyun's shirt, he feels the change of temperature sending chills to his spine. Baekhyun makes quick work of the buttons, not ready for any teasing- it seems. Massaging his nipples makes him moan, but Minseok kisses them away as he starts grinding up against Baekhyun. Minseok disconnects their lips, "Slow." Baekhyun starts taking off his own shirt and Minseok's not sure if he's heard him. Minseok kisses his neck and whispers between every kiss  
"Slow, slow, slow, " Baekhyun still grinds his hips harder, not ready to listen. Pants come off soon as well and Minseok gets out a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. Of course Luhan has one, Minseok scoffs to himself. He generously pours it in his hand as baekhyun plants kisses on every inch of exposed skin he can get his mouth on. Minseok holds both of their cocks in his lubed hand, moving it up and down as Baekhyun moans loud and filthy. Minseok knows what he's trying to do but doesn't comment on it, he doesn't see a point in denying Baekhyun when he wants it too. He sets a pace, teasing their cock heads and Baekhyun obliges till he starts getting impatient and urges Minseok to go faster. Both so close and panting as they climax, spurts of white paint their bodies. Baekhyun is the first to bring out the wet wipes and clean them both, kissing Minseok a few more times. 

They take a shower together and when they're out, Luhan is standing at their doorway pebbles in his arms.   
"Don't wanna hear it."   
"Wasn't gonna say anything anyways. What's for breakfast? " Baekhyun smirks with flushed cheeks.   
"Bubble waffles for Baozi" Luhan says, teasing Minseok.  
"We'll join in a bit, " Minseok tries not to laugh at Luhan's scowl.   
"Yifan will be joining us, " Luhan says as he leaves the room. Minseok and Baekhyun just look at each other and smile in knowing, like their eyes speak to each other and think of the same thing. 

Sunlight floods the dining room, the sultry black adornments brightening and shining in the daylight as it declares that it is indeed a new day. Baekhyun feels joy thrumming in his veins as he eats the sweet dishes to his heart's content, surrounded by his loved ones ( and Yifan?) Baekhyun forgot for a second he was there. He's quiet but draws attention himself with his simplicity.   
"Yifan! " Baekhyun exclaims a little too loud for someone who's in the range of a few inches. Yifan looks at him with confusion and Lu rolls his eyes.   
" What do you do for a living? "  
" I make music, " Yifan says, shifting a little. Baekhyun hopes he hasn't scared him away already but decides to test his luck and pry a little more.   
"Yi Fan, " Baekhyun enunciates on his name, " Why are you in Korea? " He asks again. Yifan tries to look as neutral as possible, not trying to show that Baekhyun's prying is not welcome to him but fails anyway,   
" To make a career. I want to bring rap culture to Asia. As there are hip hop kpop stars I think it's a more versatile market to be in, " He says and goes back to eating, seeming more uncomfortable. Minseok nudges Baekhyun with his elbow as a 'why are you doing this' Baekhyun shrugs. Luhan apologizes to Yifan for Baekhyun.   
"Hey I just asked some questions. He doesn't HAVE to answer me, "  
Baekhyun makes a bite on his fork and brings it to Yifan's mouth.   
"Open up, it has strawberries too~" Baekhyun pouts. Yifan looks at the fork and then at Baekhyun, confused.   
"It's how he makes friends. Just accept it Yifan, "  
"I don't like this much syrup in my food, " Baekhyun takes the bite for himself and makes another one. This time with less syrup. Minseok tries to hold in his laughter but fails and Luhan just rubs the bridge of his nose between his eyes. Yifan opens his mouth to take the bite and Baekhyun seems pleased with himself. Like a kid who got the candy he was adamant on getting.   
They eat and Luhan gets to cleaning everything up, thanks Yifan for joining them despite the trouble (aka Baekhyun) and he takes the cat to his apartment. 

Minseok scrunches his face fondly at Baekhyun wanting to ask what that was but knowing Baekhyun he probably just wanted to pry for Lu.   
Luhan glares at Baekhyun, definitely displeased like Baekhyun ruined his date. Luhan dresses and leaves for work leaving the couple to themselves. He asks them to call him for anything as he leaves. 

Baekhyun walks up to the piano playing a piece as Minseok rests his elbows on the case of the piano, closing his eyes and getting lost in the music.   
"Only you can make all this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
Can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you  
Only you can make all this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
I understand the magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
My one and only you" 

Baekhyun sang his heart out and Minseok mouths some of the words, hums the rest. It's always a treat listening to Baekhyun sing, he knows he's good at it yet Minseok never fails to be pleasantly surprised every time he hears him sing.   
"Beautiful as always, "   
" Thank you. As long as you listen to it, I'm satisfied, " Baekhyun smiles as he pulls Minseok in for a kiss. They get interrupted soon by a call as Minseok takes a seat beside him.   
" Yeah we'll be there, " Baekhyun disconnects.   
"It's Lolita's birthday, "  
"We're invited? "  
"Apparently yes, "  
Minseok rolls his eyes, not wanting to deal with the menace. 

Menace or not they make their way to get dressed, as Baekhyun's phone pings with the address and time. Minseok wears a striking blue silk suit while Baekhyun decides on a red-brown top with a belt at his slim waist, exposing a sliver of his chest. Makeup and styling their hair is a must, since being presentable at a party was a requirement. Or so they told themselves, as if a couple of heads turning their way didn't give them a sense of satisfaction.


End file.
